Actors
]] This page provides a list of actors and actresses who have played various DC Comics characters in both film and television. Some of the actors listed have only provided their voice to characters in DC's animated projects and/or video games. See Other Media for articles pertaining to specific movies and television programs. A B C D E F G H I J John Wesley Shipp John Wesley Shipp portrayed The Flash/Barry Allen in the television series The Flash which ran on CBS from 1990-1991. Johnny Duncan John Duncan played the role of Robin in the 1949 Batman and Robin movie serial. Josh Albee Josh Albee played the role of Ernie Rothchild on the Isis televsion series. Julie Newmar Julie Newmar played the role of Catwoman/Selina Kyle in the 1966 Batman televsion series. Even though the 1966 Batman movie was completed before the TV series aired (with Lee Meriwether in the role of Catwoman) Julie Newmar is considered the first actress to play the role. In 2003 Newmar starred in a comedic retrospective about the Batman TV series, in which she plays a version of herself, entitled Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt. She also played Martha Wayne alongside Adam West in Batman: The Brave And The Bold. Justin Whalin Justin Whalin played the role of Jimmy Olsen in the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman from season two thru season four (1994-1997). K Kane Richmond Kane Richmond played the role of Spy Smasher/Alan Armstrong in the 12 chapter Republic Pictures serial entitled Spy Smasher (1942). Kate Bosworth Kate Bosworth played Lois Lane in the motion picture Superman Returns (2006). Katharine Isabelle Katharine Isabelle played the role of Sarah Conroy on the "Slumber" episode of Smallville. She's also known for the character Ginger Fitzgerald in the werewolf horror trilogy, Ginger Snaps. Katie Holmes Katie Holmes played Rachel Dawes in Batman Begins. Also known for playing Josephine Potter in The WB series Dawson's Creek. Kelly Thordson Kelly Thordson played the role of Joel Moss on the Isis televsion series. Ken Wolger Ken Wolger played the role of Art Byron on the Isis televsion series. Kevin Spacey Kevin Spacey played Lex Luthor in the motion picture Superman Returns (2006). Kirk Alyn Kirk Alyn (1910-1999) became the first actor to play a live action Superman/Clark Kent in two 15 chapter Columbia serials entitled Superman (1948) and Atom Man vs. Superman (1950). In 1952 he played the lead role in another 15 chapter serial entitled Blackhawk. L Lane Smith Lane Smith (1936-2005) played the role of Perry White in the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993-1997). Lee Meriwether Lee Meriwether played the role of Catwoman/Selina Kyle in the 1966 motion picture Batman. In 2003, Meriweather starred in a comedic retrospective about the Batman TV series, in which she plays a waitress, entitled Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt. Lesley Ann Warren Lesley Ann Warren played Lois Lane in the 1975 ABC TV musical entitled It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman!. The musical was based on the 1966 Broadway musical of the same name. Lewis Wilson Lewis Wilson (1920-2000) played the role of Batman/Bruce Wayne in the 1943 Batman movie serial. He is the first actor to ever play the part of Batman. He was succeeded by Robert Lowery who played Batman in the 1949 Batman and Robin movie serial. Lori Loughlin Lori Loughlin played the role of Black Canary/''Caroline Lance'' in the episode Sins of the Mother in the WB television series Birds of Prey (2002-2003). Lyle Talbot Lyle Talbot (1902-1996) played the role of George Pierce in the 15 chapter Columbia serial The Vigilante (1947). Two years later he played the role of Commissioner Gordon in the Batman and Robin (1949) movie serial. He later starred in the second Superman serial in 1950 called Atom Man vs. Superman as Atom Man which was later revealed to be Luthor (not called Lex Luthor at the time). Maggie Gyllenhaal Maggie Gyllenhaal played Rachel Dawes in the Batman Begins sequel, The Dark Knight. She replaced Katie Holmes who played her in the previous film due to Katie's scheduling conflicts. Marc McClure Marc McClure played the role of Jimmy Olsen in Superman: The Movie (1978), Superman II (1980), Superman III (1983) and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987). He also played the role in the 1984 film Supergirl. He is the only actor from the Christopher Reeve Superman franchise to appear in all five films. In 2008, McClure appeared as Dax-Ur in an episode of the Smallville television series entitled Persona. Marguerite Chapman Marguerite Chapman played the role of Eve Corby in the 1942 Spy Smasher serial by Republic Pictures. Mark Pillow Mark Pillow played the role of Nuclear Man in the motion picture Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987). Mark Strong Mark Strong played the role of Thaal Sinestro in the Green Lantern movie. Marlon Brando Marlon Brando (1924-2004) played the role of Superman's Kryptonian father Jor-El in the 1978 motion picture Superman: The Movie. He reprised the role for the film's sequel Superman II, but his appearances were ultimately cut from the original theatrical release of the film. Brando received top billing for Superman even above that of Christopher Reeve. Unused footage and archival voice recordings of Brando were edited and used for unique scenes in the 2006 motion picture Superman Returns. Also in 2006 was the direct to DVD release of Superman II: The Donner Cut, in which the missing original footage of Brando was re-cut into this alternate version of the film. Marlene Aragon Marlene Aragon provided the voice for the Cheetah on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. Mary Kay Bergman Provided the voice for Batgirl in Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero. Melissa Joan Hart Melissa Joan Hart provided the voice for Saturn Girl and Dee Dee in the DCAU. Michael Caine Michael Caine played the role of Alfred Pennyworth in Batman Begins (2005) and The Dark Knight (2008). Michael Clarke Duncan Michael Clarke Duncan provided the voice of Rashid Randall in Static Shock, Krall in Teen Titans and Kilowog in the Green Lantern movie. Michael Hogan Michael Hogan played the role of Deathstoke on the WB/CW series Smallville. Michael Keaton Michael Keaton played the role of Batman/Bruce Wayne in the motion picture Batman (1989) and its sequel Batman Returns (1992). He was succeeded by Val Kilmer in Batman Forever. . Michael Landes Michael Landes played the role of Jimmy Olsen in the first season of the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993). Michael Maitland Michael Maitland played the role of Chick Jeffers on the Isis televsion series. Michael Rye Michael Rye provided the voice for Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Apache Chief on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. Michael Shanks Michael Shanks played the role of Hawkman on the WB/CW series Smallville. Michelle Pfeiffer Michelle Pfeiffer played the role of Catwoman/Selina Kyle in the 1992 motion picture Batman Returns. A photo of Pfeiffer as Catwoman can be briefly seen in the 2004 motion picture Catwoman starring Halle Berry. Ming-Na Ming-Na provided the voice for Ellen Yin on the 2004 animated series The Batman. --> N ((:Actors:Neil Ross}} O Olan Soule Olan Soule (1909-1994) provided the voice for Batman on nearly every iteration of the Superfriends with the exception of Galactic Guardians: The Legendary Super-Powers Show where he was voiced by Adam West. He also played a newscaster on a 1966 Batman TV episode. P Pat Hingle Pat Hingle played the role of Commissioner Gordon in Batman, Batman Returns, Batman Forever and Batman and Robin. Peter MacNicol Peter MacNicol provided the voice for Chronos the Time Thief in Justice League Unlimited and Man-Bat on the 2004 Batman animated series, and Kirk Langstrom in The Batman. Peter Sarsgaard Peter Sarsgaard played the role of Hector Hammond in the Green Lantern movie. Phyllis Coates Phyllis Coates played the role of Lois Lane in the 1951 motion picture Superman and the Mole Men. She continued to play Lois during the first season of the television series 'The Adventures of Superman''. Coates appeared in an episode of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, in 1994, as Ellen Lane, the mother of Teri Hatcher's Lois Lane. Q R Rachel Skarsten Rachel Skarsten played the role of Dina Redmond, the daughter of Caroline Lance (a.k.a. Black Canary) in the television series Birds of Prey (2002-2003). Ralph Byrd Ralph Byrd (1909-1952) played the role of The Vigilante/Greg Sanders in the 15 chapter Columbia serial entitled The Vigilante (1947). Reginald Denny Reginald Denny played the role of Commodore Schmidlapp in the 1966 Batman movie. He also played King Boris in the eponymous TV series. Richard Eastham Richard Eastham played the role of Philip Blankenship on the Wonder Woman television series. Rino Romano Among his many voice credits, Rino Romano played a "Kidnapper" in an episode of Batman Beyond. He later played the role of Kai in an episode of the animated Teen Titans television series. The role he is best known for is that of Batman in the animated television series The Batman (2004-2007) as well as its direct to DVD animated feature The Batman vs Dracula: The Animated Movie (2005). Robert Englund Robert Englund provided the voice for FeliX Faust in Justice League and the Riddler in The Batman animated series. He's best known for his portrayal of the infamous dream demon, Freddy Krueger, in the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise as well as the TV series Freddy's Nightmares: A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Series. He played Willie, an alien from the sci-fi series V''. Robert Lowery Robert Lowery (1913-1971) played the role of Batman in the 1949 ''Batman and Robin movie serial. Preceding him in the role was Lewis Wilson who played the part in the original 1943 serial. Lowery is the second actor to ever play the part of Batman. Lowery also appeared in a US War Department Official Training Film (No. 8-154) opposite actor George Reeves years before either actors played the roles of Batman and Superman. He later appeared in the television series The Adventures of Superman as Gary Allen in the episode The Deadly Rock first aired in 1956. Robert Shayne Robert Shayne (1900-1992) played Inspector Bill Henderson in the television series The Adventures of Superman (1952-1958). In 1991 he played a news vendor named Reggie in the episodes Sight Unseen and Sins of the Father in the television series The Flash. Roger Allam Roger Allam played the role of Lewis Prothero in the 2006 film V for Vendetta. Ronalda Douglas Ronalda Douglas played the role of Renee Carroll on the Isis televsion series. Ryan Reynolds Ryan Reynolds played Hal Jordan in the Green Lantern movie. Rupert Graves Ruper Graves played the role of Dominic Stone in the 2006 film V for Vendetta. Ruth Forman Ruth Forman provided the voice for Giganta on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. S Sab Shimono Sab Shimono provided one-half of the voice for K3NT on the Legion of Super-Heroes animated series. Sam Flint Sam Flint played the role of Admiral Corby in the 1942 Spy Smasher serial by Republic Pictures. Sam Huntington Sam Huntington played Jimmy Olsen in the motion picture Superman Returns (2006). Sam Witwer Sam Witwer played the role of Davis Bloome on the television series Smallville. Sarah Douglas Sarah Douglas played the role of Ursa in Superman: The Movie and Superman II. She also played Dr. Lana Zurrell in the 1989 film Return of the Swamp Thing. Shannon Farnon Shannon Farnon provided the voice for Wonder Woman on the Super Friends animated television series. Shawn Harrison Shawn Harrison provided the voice for Timber Wolf on the Legion of Super-Heroes animated series. Sherry Alberoni Sherry Alberoni provided the voice for Wendy Harris on the Super Friends animated television series. Shirley Patterson Shirley Patterson played the role of Linda Page in the 1943 Batman serial. Sinéad Cusack Sinéad Cusack played the role of Delia Surridge in the 2006 film V for Vendetta. Stanley Ralph Ross Stanley Ralph Ross provided the voice for Gorilla Grodd on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. Stan Jones Stan Jones (1926-1998) provided the voice for Lex Luthor on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. Stephen Rea Stephen Rea played the role of Eric Finch in the 2006 film V for Vendetta. Steve Harris Steve Harris provided the voice for Ethan Bennett on the 2004 animated series The Batman. Susan Eisenberg Susan Eisenberg provided the voice for Wonder Woman in the DCAU. T Taika Waititi Taika Waititi played Thomas Kalmaku in the Green Lantern movie. Ted Cassidy Ted Cassidy (1932-1979) provided the voice for Black Manta and Brainiac on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. He's most famous for playing Lurch, the Addams Family butler in the eponymous TV series, and played that role in Batman window cameo. Temuera Morrison Temeura Morrison played Abin Sur in the Green Lantern movie. Terence Stamp Terence Stamp played the role of General Zod in Superman: The Movie and Superman II. Stamp's imagery of Zod was also used in a cameo character appearance in the Smallville television series. Also in Smallville, Stamp provides the voice for the spirit of Clark Kent's Kryptonian father, Jor-El. He also played guest-villain Professor Menace in Static Shock. Teri Hatcher Teri Hatcher played Lois Lane in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and Ella Lane in Smallville. Tim Pigott-Smith Tim Pigott-Smith played the role of Peter Creedy in the 2006 film V for Vendetta. Tom Tyler Tom Tyler (1903-1954) portrayed the role of Captain Marvel in the 1941 Republic Pictures 12 chapter serial entitled The Adventures of Captain Marvel. Tom Welling Tom Welling played the role of Clark Kent on the television series Smallville (2001-Present...Series finale May 13, 2011 on the CW ). He also played the role of his character's Kryptonian father Jor-El in a flashback episode, and has also played an evil Bizarro version of himself in a two-part episode. Tommy Lee Jones Tommy Lee Jones played the role of Two-Face/Harvey Dent in the 1995 motion picture Batman Forever. Tracy Scoggins Tracy Scoggins played the role of Cat Grant in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. U Uma Thurman Uma Thurman played the role of Poison Ivy/Dr. Pamela Isley in the 1997 motion picture Batman and Robin. V Val Kilmer Val Kilmer played the role of Batman in the motion picture Batman Forever (1995) replacing Michael Keaton. He was succeeded by George Clooney in Batman and Robin. Valerie Perrine Valerie Perrine played the role of Eve Teschmacher in Superman: The Movie (1978) and Superman II (1980). Vendela Kirsebom Thomessen Vendela Kirsebom Thomessen played the role of Nora Fries in the 1997 film Batman and Robin. Vic Perrin Vic Perrin (April 26, 1916 – July 4, 1989) was an American actor and voice artist. One of his first TV roles was in a 1953 episode of Adventures of Superman entitled "The Golden Vulture", where he played a hapless sailor on board a freighter run by a self-styled pirate. He also provided the voice for Sinestro on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. Vivica A. Fox Vivica Fox played the role of Ms. B Havin in the 1997 motion picture Batman and Robin. W Wil Wheaton Wil Wheaton provided the voice for Cosmic Boy on the Legion of Super-Heroes animated series. Wheaton is more popularly known for playing the role of Wesley Crusher on the science fiction TV series wikipedia:Star Trek: The Next Generation. William Austin William Austin (1884-1975) played the role of Alfred Pennyworth in the 1943 Batman movie serial. William Callaway William Callaway provided the voice for Aquaman and Bizarro on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. X Y Z ---- Category:Lists